


She kissed me

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Maggie and Lena are roommates, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Maggie has a crush on Alex and she's pretty sure that Alex has a crush on her in return.





	She kissed me

“Thanks for walking me back to my room, you really didn’t have to,” Maggie says with a smile, eyes on the girl in front on her, the girl that did in fact offer to walk her back to her dorm room when there was no need.

Alex grins, the smile lighting up her whole face and Maggie’s heart flutters. “I had to make sure you got home safely.”

They’d had a class earlier this morning then Alex had invited her to study afterwards and as much as Maggie hates studying, she’d say yes to anything if Alex was involved.

Maggie laughs. “It’s three o’clock in the afternoon, I think I would’ve been pretty safe walking home.”

They both know the real reason Alex offered to walk her home was to prolong their afternoon together. Maggie is pretty sure she’s not going to be able to stop smiling at that thought alone for the rest of the day.

“You’re tiny, I’m pretty sure it’s not safe for you to walk anywhere alone.”

Maggie fake gasps, hand over her heart. “That hurts Danvers, I can’t believe I thought we were friends.”

“You’re a dork,” Alex says, nudging her shoulder, that grin still in place and Maggie’s heart flutters again. “But listen, I have to run to meet Kara. I’ll text you?”

Maggie remembers the jealousy that had burned through her when she and Alex first became friends and the name Kara came up constantly. It wasn’t until a week later that Maggie realised Kara was Alex’s sister, and not girlfriend, and she was relieved that that meant she still had a chance with Alex. And with each passing day, Maggie is becoming more and more convinced that Alex does in fact like her back.

“I can’t wait.”

The moment Maggie closes the door to her room, her roommate pounces. Dammit, she didn’t think Lena would be home at this time of day.

“Who was that?” Lena asks, a grin on her face.

“No one, just some girl,” Maggie says, quick to try and hide the smile that’s still on her own face.

“That didn’t sound like just some girl,” Lena teases.

If Lena had heard the conversation she’d just shared with Alex, there’s really no point in trying to hide it from Lena and the smile slips back onto her face. “That was Alex.”

“That was Alex! Why didn’t you invite her in! You know I’ve been dying to meet her.”

“I know, and I’ve been trying to avoid it.”

Lena rolls her eyes.

“Don’t do that, I know you’ll only end up teasing me if you meet and that doesn’t sound like a good time to me. Plus, you’ll probably end up letting slip that I like her and there goes any chance I have with her.”

“Or she’ll realise you like her too and she’ll ask you out and then at your wedding you can thank me for getting you two together.”

Maggie throws the nearest thing she can reach at Lena, which luckily for her happens to be a pillow.

“What?”

“I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself there.”

Lena spends the rest of the afternoon teasing her, which only gets worse when Alex texts Maggie and asks if she wants to watch a movie because her sister has a date so she’s cancelled their plans.

“That sounds like a date!”

“Well, it’s not.” It does sound like a date and that very thought both excites and terrifies Maggie. Except she knows it’s not a date, because Alex is only inviting Maggie over to replace her sister which is hardly romantic.

“It could be if you reply with, ‘it’s a date’.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to do that.”

“Your loss,” Lena says with a shrug and Maggie watches as she stands and starts looking through her closest.

“Are you going out tonight too?”

“I am. I have a date with the cute blonde from my journalism class.”

They both grin at each other as Maggie starts to get ready too and she tries not to think about the fact that she’s putting the same amount of effort into her appearance as Lena is despite the fact that Lena is the only one with a date.

“Have fun,” Maggie says when they’re both ready to go out.

“You too,” Lena says with a wink.

Maggie bumps into Kara as she gets to Alex’s room, Kara just grinning at her as she passes.

“Have fun!” Alex calls after Kara as she walks out the door before she turns to greet Maggie. “She’s so excited, she hasn’t been able to stop going on about Lena this and Lena that since they met at the start of the year. But Kara asked her out and she said yes. I just hope the date goes well, Kara really likes this girl.”

Maggie is surprised by the mention of Lena, she didn’t realise the blonde that Lena had been crushing on all year was Alex’s sister. Kara is a lucky girl, because despite Lena’s teasing, she’s a good person and she’s sure they’ll get on well together from what she’s heard about Kara.

“I was wondering why you let her out of sister night.”

“You know I can’t say no to her puppy eyes. Anyway, it doesn’t matter, because now I get to spend the night with you.”

Maggie blushes, the words warming her from the inside out. Alex blushes too and Maggie smiles at the sight.

Alex is hot, that’s the first thought that went through Maggie’s mind when she first saw her. But she’s also adorable which is the side she’s seen a lot more of since they became friends and Maggie loves it.

“I’m certainly not going to complain about that either.”

Alex sends her a soft smile and the butterflies in Maggie’s stomach flutter at the sight.

They settle onto Alex’s bed together, her laptop positioned between them. This is new territory, they’ve never had a movie night before but Maggie is certainly not going to complain about spending an evening shoulder to shoulder with Alex Danvers.

Alex laughs halfway through the second movie and Maggie shoots her a questioning look. She holds out her phone for Maggie to see and she laughs too at the text she sees from Kara.

**She kissed me!!!!**

There’s a string of emojis that follow.

Maggie looks back over at Alex, about to tell her about the fact that Lena is her roommate when her breath catches as she finds Alex no longer looking at her eyes, but her lips.

Alex must hear her breath catch because she glances up and their eyes meet.

“Is this okay?” Alex asks and for the first time since they met, Alex sounds nervous. No longer is she the confident girl who had turned to her during their first lecture with a smile as she’d introduced herself.

Maggie nods, not sure if she could actually form a sentence right now let alone a word.

Maggie watches in amazement as Alex reaches forward and she feels fingers lightly brush her cheek as Alex tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Alex’s hand settles on her cheek and Maggie leans into the weight of it, the warmth of it as Alex cups her cheek.

Time seems to freeze then, Maggie locked in Alex’s gaze and she’d happily spend the rest of her life looking into those warm eyes. Then Alex’s eyes glance back down to Maggie’s lips and time starts over again as she leans forward and kisses her.

Alex pulls back a moment later and Maggie can feel her shaking exhale as it brushes across her lips.

Maggie wants to kiss her again. And then never stop, her lips still tingling from their brief touch to Alex’s soft ones.

Maggie runs her thumb over Alex’s bottom lip and she watches as well as feels Alex’s lips turn up in a smile as hers do the same.

Alex tilts her head forward, still cupping Maggie’s cheek, until their foreheads are resting together.

“Is this okay?”Alex asks again and Maggie can tell she’s still nervous despite the reciprocated kiss and despite the fact that Maggie hasn’t pulled away.

Instead of answering with words or a head nod, this time she answers with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
